The times before
by GabbynSteve4eva
Summary: Story bout Gabby n Steve before they were at all saints when they were first together


**This is from when Gabby and Steve first met at the ball :D and imagine Steve is only 2 years older, not Gay and Campbell's age difference: 12 years. **

"You ready to go shopping?" he bestfriend Samantha asked Gabrielle

"Yep, just let me get my bag" she replied

Gabrielle and her bestfriend Samantha were going shopping for dresses, for their graduation dinner/ball. They were in the final week of exams for nursing school and after graduation all the doctors and nurses in the small little farming town called Masonta they were from; had a graduation dinner/ball.

"Oo how about this one" Gabrielle said holding a white strapless dress made from silk with little diamonds over it in the shape of flowers and pearls across the top of the dress; against her.

"You look gorgeous" Samantha said

"Don't I" Gabrielle said cheekily going into the change rooms

"What do you think?" Gabrielle asked when she emerged from the change rooms in the dress

Samantha gasped "You look amazing Gabby"

"You sure it is not too over the top?" Gabrielle asked

"No it is perfect" Samantha said

Gabrielle smiled "Then it is settled this is the dress I will buy, now what are you going to wear?" Gabrielle said looking through some of the dresses hanging up next to her....

.....The days went on through the week until they had finished all there exams which meant they only had to wait 96 hours (4 days) until they would get there results back. Now was the time they could properly relax after 4 years for nurses or 6 years for doctors of uni, tests, assignments and exams. They would find out next week if they had graduated their final year at uni or if they had epically failed.

"How did you do in the exam?" Gabrielle asked Samantha

"Okay I guess, what about you?" Samantha asked

"Knew it all" Gabrielle said quietly

"Well you would miss smarty pants; you are like top of the class"

Gabrielle smiled; she was used to being top of the class but had never really noticed. Even through Samantha's antics about how she wished she could be as smart as Gabrielle.

The days went on and the students got more and more nervous for their exam result, it was only 4 days but it felt like a year for them. The past 4/6 years all they did was study and now they didn't have much to do, so they couldn't help themselves thinking about what they got......

......"And....?" Samantha asked Gabrielle once they had got their results back

"You first, I don't want to go first" Gabrielle replied still reading her final marks

"Fine, I got 2 A's, 1 A+, 1 B and 1 B+" Samantha said smiling it was about her average or a bit above to get those kind of results "Now your turn"

"I got 4 A+'s and 1 A" Gabrielle said

"God how did you get those scores" Samantha said turning Gabrielle's card around to check if she was telling the truth

"Unlike some people" Gabrielle said turning her head in Samantha's direction "I was studying, while people were out showing off their body trying to find a boyfriend"

"I said you could come" Samantha replied

"Don't worry I am glad that I didn't" Gabrielle said smugly, it had turned bad for Samantha, she was used to getting which ever guy she picked and unfortunately she had showed off to a whole bunch of Gay guys and they hadn't been the slightest bit interest.

"Come on, time for two twenty-one year old women to celebrate" Samantha said pulling Gabrielle's hand

"Congratulations sweetheart" Russel said to Gabrielle when she got home

"Thanks Dad" she said hugging him

"What's going on?" Ben asked emerging from his room

"Gabby got back her results and they are pretty impressive" Russel said beaming

"Don't care" Ben said walking out of the room and back into his

"Come back here" Russel yelled to his son

"What" he said coming out of his room Ben was only 13 years old now, so he didn't think much of his older sister. He just thought she was an annoying adult who happened to be his sister. The typical teenage boy, he didn't really care what happened in his sister's life.

"You don't walk out on me or your sister when we are talking to you about something important" Russel said

"Dad let him go, he is just a typical teenage boy" she said smiling smugly at her brother

"Hey!" he said "I am not some typical teenager, I am your brother"

"My point exactly" she said grinning at him

He glared at her and walked off again "That will teach him" Gabrielle said triumphantly

Her farther rolled his eyes "Come on, time to celebrate with my favourite daughter"

"I am your only daughter Dad" she said laughing

* * *

With all the exams over and now that they had the test results back, they had finally got to their graduation dinner/ball. Ashley was over at Gabrielle's house getting ready for their big night. Ashley had just finished doing Gabrielle's hair; after Gabrielle spent half an hour doing Ashley's.

"Nearly dressed?" Ashley asked Gabrielle impatiently who was changing into her dress for this evening

"Wait a minute, I am trying to reach the zip....there we go got it" she said triumphantly walking out of the bathroom.

"OMG you look amazing gabby, better than you did before" Ashley said

"Enough about me time to put your dress on" she said grabbing Ashley's dress and handing it to her

* * *

"Nearly ready to go?" Gabrielle asked Ashley once they were finished getting dressed

"Give me five minutes and then I will be ready" she called out

"We are going to be late Ashley if you take this long to put lipstick on" she yelled

"Fine I am coming" she yelled back.....

.....It took them an hour to get to the hall where there graduation dinner/ball was being held, there was heaps of cars and people everywhere when Ashley and Gabrielle got there. The hall was decorated with tables and chairs everywhere, flowers hanging up everywhere and on the tables, the lights looked amazing and the stage was covered in white streamers. There were people talking everywhere. There were two different age groups the nurses who were 21/22 and the doctors who were 23/24.

"It's gorgeous in here" Gabrielle exclaimed when they walked inside

"I know, it is huge" Ashley said.....

....... "Look who just walked in" said one of Steve's friends to Steve "Miss perfect, daughter of Mr Jaeger and her friend"

Steve cocked his head around to see them, he had noticed Gabrielle before, but she definitely looked stunning tonight.

"Bet you I can get her into bed" said Michael one of Steve's friends, Steve glared at him

"She's not a toy guys just because she is a girl who doesn't date much"

"If you don't want to find out what is under that dress, than that is your problem Steve but I know I do" Michael said

The night went on and Steve couldn't keep his eyes of Gabrielle, she really did look drop dead gorgeous. Gabrielle had been mostly just talking to friends and Ashley, for the most of the night.

"Hey Jaeger, looking good" one of Steve's friends yelled out, she just rolled her eyes and walked away. '_Immature drunkies' _she thought to herself.

As the night went on Steve slowly brought up the courage to ask Gabrielle to dance, but when he was about to ask her another one of the doctors asked her dance, so he had to wait his turn and make sure he still wasn't too nervous to ask her to dance.

To Steve it felt like forever between the time she started dancing with this other guy to the time she had finished dancing with this other guy, Steve had decided he hated this other guy she was dancing with and wanted to slap him.

"Uh...hi Gabrielle, I am Steve, I was...a...wondering if you wanted to dance" Steve said

"Sure I would love to" Gabrielle replied taking Steve's hand

As soon as she was in his arms she felt the chemistry, he couldn't believe he was dancing with her, all he wanted to do right now was hold her, she felt like her face was going red, she immediately knew she liked this guy and wouldn't mind being held by him. After 10 minutes of dancing the actually realised they didn't need to dance together that long.

"I really like you Gabby" Steve blurted out

"Well then I will have to give you my number, won't I?" she said

He smiled; he went to his car to got out a pen and some paper, on his way back in he noticed one of his friends trying to flirt with Gabrielle

"Hey gorgeous" said Michael "Want to dance"

"I don't think so" she said turning away

He reached over and grabbed her by the waist when she started walking away, and spun her into his arms resting his hands on her ass. "Let me go" she yelled

He just mashed his mouth against hers and unzipped her dress at the back in front of everybody, he shoved his tongue into her mouth and she bit down on his tongue.

"You bitch" he screamed at her pulling away, she grabbed her dress so it wouldn't fall down and she got Ashley to zip her dress back up for her. She and Ashley walked out strait after that, "You okay?" Ashley asked

"Yeah, just a bit shaky" she replied

"Wait" Steve yelled after Gabrielle and Ashley, Gabrielle turned around to see Steve running towards her. When he got to her he handed her the piece of paper and the pen, "I know you haven't had the best last ten minutes but please" he asked

"Sure" she said writing down her number, 0467875920

"Thanks, I will call you" he said as she opened the car door, she smiled "I will see you around" she said

* * *

"Hey dad" she said coming in the front

"Home early" he commented

"Yeah it started to go downhill" she said

"Oh, what happened sweetheart" he asked

"I don't think you want to know" she said walking into her room

"I think I do want to know" he said coming in after she had washed all her makeup off and had got dressed. She stared at him in way that meant he really did not want to know. "Come on Gabby stop being stubborn just tell me"

"Fine, A boy put his hands on my ass, kissed me and undid the back of my dress" she said yelling

"Oh, Gabby" he said hugging her "I had no idea"

"It's okay, I will get over it" she said cuddling up to him

* * *

Gabrielle didn't get up until late that morning and only then had she woken up because her phone had gone off. She recognised the number strait away, "Hello Gabrielle speaking" she said when she answered the phone.

"Hi it's ah Steve"

"What can I do for you Steve?" she asked

"I was wondering if you would like to do something with me next Saturday?" he asked

"Sure, but what do you want to do?" she asked

"That will be a surprise" he said "Bye"

"Okay I will see you Saturday, Bye" she said before hanging up

"Dad" she called out from her room

"Yeah, what is it?" he called back

"I am going out on Saturday, with a guy on a date" she called back knowing the further away from her father at this point the better.

"What?" her father said storming through her door into her room

"I told you, I am going on a date with a guy" she said staring at her father sternly

"No you're not going anywhere" he said dominantly "Don't you remember what happened to you last night"

"Dad he is not like that, I swear, if anything happens you have permission to go chase him. But I don't think anything is going to happen, he is very sweet.

"Bloody hell, fine but if you get into trouble it is your own fault" he said walking out of her room

"Yay" she said clapping her hands

As the days went on Gabrielle got more and more excited for her date with Steve, and Steve got more and more nervous about his date with Gabrielle, he had to come up with something amazing to impress the town's strictest father's daughter. He wanted to make it special, he wanted it took be the best date she had ever been on. He wanted her to really like him, and he wanted her to want to be with him. He spent all of the week thinking of the perfect date, he was constantly thinking about their date, he even went on the internet to find out what girls liked most. Steve had never had much experience with girls and he really wanted this to work. Meanwhile Gabrielle was wondering what they were doing, she loved surprises, but she still wanted to know what they big surprise date was. She had decided she really liked Steve after the way he had treated, which wasn't much but it was enough to know he was kind and gentle. She also wondered what it would be like to get to know Steve and find out about his family, everyone knew about her family because her dad loved to gloat about his daughter and son all the time.

* * *

The day arrived and Steve was feeling like he was on his first day of school, he was as nervous as hell. He had decided to take Gabrielle to the park and have a picnic; it was simple yet sweet and sincere.

When he got to her house he knocked on the door and Russel answered it, Steve felt very intimidated and even more nervous when he saw Russel. The man looked like he could squash Steve and would if he ever crossed Gabrielle, but he had no intentions of doing that especially if he got on very well with her. Russel called out for Gabby and when she came Steve felt like he was dreaming, "Hi" she said after she had said goodbye to her dad and stepped outside

"Hi" he replied

"Can we go now, you can't see it but I know that my dad is watching us" she said awkwardly.

"Sure" he said talking her hand and leading to his car

When Gabrielle asked where they were going he just told her it was a surprise again, she was disappointed he wouldn't tell her, but she thought that must have meant that it was going to be a pretty special date, if he wouldn't tell her. Gabrielle was surprised when they arrived at the park, but was touched when he told her plans for the day. He got out the picnic basket and the blanket and set it down near the water. They sat there a while just talking until Gabrielle started feeling hungry, in the last hour she had already learnt so much about Steve and it was an added bonus that they would be able to work together. She was grateful that Steve was a country guy who could actually cook, every guy except Steve she had ever dated thought that it was the woman's job to cook and clean. But Steve was something else; he seemed to get what it was like to be known as this perfect daughter and girl around town.

They spent most of the afternoon just talking and the more they got to know each other the more comfortable they felt with each other, at the end of the day she was in his arms lying down on the blanket. "I really like you" Steve blurted out "And I want to see more of you"

"Well I really like you to and how about next Friday?" she replied

"Sounds perfect" he said smiling at her

* * *

"How was it?" her father said when she arrived home

"It was actually, really good dad, I had a really good time" she said smiling

"So I don't need to go chasing after him with a cricket bat?" he asked smugly

"No you don't" she said eyeing him, she started to walk "Oh and Dad I am going out with him again on Friday" she said getting back at him for being smug to her.

"Great" her father said sarcastically

* * *

"Hey Gabs, How was the date?" her brother asked her in the morning

"Do you really want to know?" she asked him

"Not really just making conversation" he said

"Well can we not just talk about me in the conversations you seem to bring up out of the blue"

"Fine, by the way Nick called earlier and wants to speak to you" he sad

"Sure, I will call him now" she said going off to get her mobile phone

"Hey Gabby" Nick said when he answered the phone "I need to speak to you can you come to my house, Thanks" he said before hanging up not letting her get a chance to say no.

She knocked on the door but nobody answered, she decided to let herself in instead, the lights were off and she couldn't figure out why until she realised a light coming from his bedroom.

"I am in here" he called out when

"It's okay I think I wait out here" she said sitting on the couch

He frowned to himself but walked out to meet her anyway, "What have you been up to the last week and a bit, you haven't returned any of my calls?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Oh sorry I have just been talking to Steve a lot and after our date on Saturday/yesterday I have wanted to talk to him more and more"

"Oh, that is okay I just wanted to know why, you can go now"

"It's okay I feel like staying we haven't spent time together in ages"

"No! I want you to leave now" he said pointing to the door

She got up feeling threatened by Nick's comments and left, she sat in the car thinking about what had just happened. She wasn't entirely sure but she had a pretty good clue. When she got home she got another call from Steve but all he wanted was to talk, she felt comfortable talking to Steve and the more she learnt about him the more she wanted to know. She had found out about half his life in the space of about two days. She could laugh about things she normally wouldn't laugh about when she was talking to Steve.

* * *

When she got open there was flowers on the table that didn't look like they had been picked out of garden. She went over to the table and looked at them, there was a note in the flowers, she opened it and read:

_To Dear Gabby_

_You are like the sunrise to me; you are the most beautiful thing in the world_

_And that is why I wanted you to have these_

_From Steve_

She smiled and picked up the flowers putting them in some water before putting the back on the table. She felt like she was on top of the world now, she wanted to jump up and down and clap her hands together. Later that day Ashley came around to visit Gabby, Gabrielle wasn't excepting her but it was a nice surprise. Ashley and her had been best friends for 20 years, they did everything together and they knew everything about each other and Ashley had come over to find out about Steve and Gabrielle, and their relationship now. She had a thing for Steve but knew it would be wring to take Steve away from her, at least for now she wouldn't.

Ashley wouldn't stop asking Gabrielle questions, she was constantly at her and Gabrielle was starting to get annoyed. Ashley wanted to know every single last detail from Gabrielle and Steve's date. By the end of the day Gabrielle felt like her throat was on fire from all the talking, she was extremely tired from all the talking. When Ashley finally left Gabrielle collapsed on the couch, her brother walked out see if Ashley was gone, he asked who the flowers were from, he still hadn't found out who sent them. She told them they were from Steve and to read the note if he wanted to know, she asked him what he was doing when she saw him trying to juggle. He told her he was practicing for the school circus. When Gabrielle, Russel and Ben were eating dinner Gabrielle's phone went off, she got up even though her father was sternly telling her to stay at the dining table. She didn't care what her dad said and if it was Steve she wouldn't just sit and eat she would answer it for sure. It was Steve and she was glad to be able to speak to him she hadn't yet thanked him for the flowers, "There beautiful" she said to Steve referring to the flowers. He was glad she liked them that meant, the online advice had worked. Russel came into Gabrielle's room at 11pm where Gabrielle was still talking on her phone to Steve; she had been on the phone for the past 4 hours talking to Steve. Even though it had been 4 hours to Gabrielle it had felt like about half an hour. She looked up at her father when he walked into her room, she just stared at him wondering what he was doing in her room.

"Can I help you?" she asked

He looked at her and then grabbed her phone of her closing it and ending the call. He started to walk out of the room, but Gabrielle jumped up off her bed and grabbed her phone back. He snatched it out of her hand and started to walk off again.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"What does it look like I am doing, I am taking away your phone, you have been on long enough" he said before walking off out of the room and putting her phone in his room so she couldn't get to it.

She gave a big sigh and fell back onto her bed, she looked over at her alarm clock and her eyes widened, she hadn't realised she had been talking for so long. She and Steve just had so much to talk about, they hadn't spoke in a while. Well to Gabrielle it had been a while.

Over the next few weeks Gabrielle and Steve became more and more of a couple; they started spending all their time together and now that they didn't have uni anymore, they could spend whole days together instead of a few hours together. They had been everywhere together now and everyone in town knew they were going out. Steve had planned something extremely special for them to do today and Gabrielle was really excited, every time Steve said he had a surprise for her, the surprise was better than the last surprise.

Steve arrived at her house early in the morning, they hadn't kissed yet but they had hugged and she had snuggled up against him on many different occasions. She hopped in the car and Steve started the engine and drove off down the street. They were driving for about an hour before they got to their destination. She hopped out of the car and couldn't help but wonder where they were. They were surrounded by bush, grass and trees, plus the sound of water coming from somewhere. "Where are we?" she asked

"Just follow me" he replied grabbing her hand and the picnic basket, they went through bushes and long tall thick grass before Steve parted a bush to reveal a beautiful waterfall, with dry, hot rocks next to it and a cave behind the water fall. She let go of his hand and stared at the place it was amazing. The water was crystal clear and was sparkling from the sun; the waterfall was just tipping over the edge and splashing into the pool below.

"How did you find this place?" she asked Steve

"I got lost with my brother once; while we were riding our bikes and we ended up here, I said that day I would only show this place to the people I loved"

She turned around and squeezed him tightly "Thank you" she said realising what he meant

They sat down on the rug and Gabrielle snuggled into Steve's arms watching the tree's whistle in the wind, the splashing of the water, the birds chirping. The place was like heaven and she got to share it with Steve. Steve motioned for Gabrielle to get off him and he got up holding his hands out to her. He pulled her up and took her hand running up the little hill that led to the cave behind the waterfall.

"I am going to get wet" Gabrielle protested, he spun her around when they were just outside the cave between the waterfall and dipped her so she was in his arms, she just laughed and they just stared at each other silent for a minute before Steve leaned in and kissed her. She felt sparks fly when their lips met; she definitely knew this was something special. She had kissed other guys before but it had never been this great, she felt like she was floating on air. It was intoxicating kissing her, like nothing else but kissing her mattered anymore and he loved it. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, searching out hers, tangling his tongue with hers when they met. He started backing her into the wall pushing his body into hers, she ran her hands up inside his shirt, feeling him relax and tense under touch and it was exhilarating. He put his hands behind her head and pushed her more into him, kissing her frantically. She ran her hands and fingers through the hair at the back of his head, returning his kisses eagerly. She pulled away panting trying to catch her breath, "That was terrific" she said to him when she had enough breath to speak.

"You're telling me" he replied, leaning into kiss her again, he moved his hands lower and she flinched, he remembered what had happened a few weeks ago and moved his hands back up to her waist. "Thank you" she whispered into his ear

He looked at her, caressed her check "its okay, I know it must be hard", she smiled at him and hugged him, she loved that he didn't mind not being able to do things because she still wasn't comfortable with him touching her in that way yet. He took her hand and led her back down to the rug on the rocks. She laid back into his arms and he hugged her tightly. He stroked his fingers through her hair and she got on top of him and started kissing him again. _____________________________________________

"How was it?" her father asked

"He kissed me" She replied blissfully

"What, I never said you could kiss him" he replied

"You can't tell me what to do anymore dad, I am 21, I am an adult, it is not like I had sex with him"

"It is close enough, that is how it all starts, you kiss him and then you end up pregnant"

"I am not that stupid dad I am not just going to go to bed with him and even if I did dad I would use protection" she said walking off in a huff  
_____________________________________________________

The next day Gabrielle didn't tell her dad she was meeting Steve again, she was going to tell him last night but after he made such a fuss about them kissing. She got up at 5 so she could leave at 6 an hour before her dad would get up. "Crap" she said when she dropped her phone on the ground. She turned around to see if she had woken up anyone, luckily her Dad and Brother were heavy sleepers. Once she was out the doors she sighed a sigh of relief and she walked off down the street where Steve was. She had told him that night before about what her father had said and he was a little disappointed he didn't trust him just because of what had happened to her.

"Okay off to the beach" he said, he had asked Gabrielle the day before if she had ever been to the beach before, and her reply was no. So he had decided he would take Gabrielle to Sydney to go the beach. It was only an hour's drive and he would have a lot of fun with her in Sydney.

Her father woke late in the morning and knew it was a lot quieter in the house than usual, normally Gabrielle would wake at 7 and would either be fighting with her brother or doing something noisy when he woke up in the mornings, especially on the weekends. He walked out of his room to find Ben on the couch eating his cereal, "Where is Gabby?" he asked  
"I dunno, room" he replied not really concentrating, at 13 he really had no interest in his sister. Russel walked into Gabrielle's room to find her phone gone, her wallet gone and her handbag gone. He immediately knew where she had gone and was furious that she had ignored him when he told her to stay away from Steve. He didn't know where to start looking for her but he knew he could ask people around town to where she had been heading. He got dressed straight away and walked out of the house leaving Ben to himself.....

....."Its huge and small" Gabrielle commented when they got to Sydney, Sydney was big but she was used to big open spaces not places filled with buildings and houses everywhere. He had to laugh at that, he didn't like crowed spaces like Gabrielle but he didn't mind Sydney so much. Steve parked the car in the middle of town and helped Gabrielle out. It was only early in the morning so they had the whole day to spend in Sydney; they headed off into to town for breakfast. It took them awhile to find somewhere to eat after they got lost once, but Gabrielle being Gabrielle stepped in found their way back.

They got to the beach at 10am and by then her Dad had called her 5 times, but each time she just rejected the call. Gabrielle had decided she liked the beach but she thought there was too much sand. They put their bags down and laid out their towels, "I'll be back" Gabrielle said kissing him on the cheek and then walking off to get changed, she had decided she didn't want to get up any earlier than 5 so she would get changed when they were at the beach.

"Woah" Steve said and his eyes widened when he saw Gabrielle walk out in her small bikini that did not cover much and left nothing to the imagination, he knew now why guys had wanted to get into bed with her. He knew she wasn't comfortable with people looking at her chest and down her shirt when she was looking yet after the assault but he couldn't avert his eyes away from her breasts and when she bent down to pick up her top that she had dropped he could see straight down the skimpy bikini tip. "You look gorgeous" he commented

She smiled at him, she felt comfortable with Steve and suddenly the assault didn't matter anymore, she didn't mind Steve looking at her breasts in a way that meant he wouldn't mind ripping her top off and she felt like she wanted him to look at her in that way. She dumped her stuff on the ground and got on top him, she started kissing him and he responded eagerly running his hands up and down her bare back. He loved that she felt comfortable with him touching her now, how she could be okay with him looking at her and not be freaked out by it. She pulled his shirt off and put her hands underneath him and moved them up to his head running her fingers through his hair, feeling the sand on her hands underneath them. He suddenly felt himself getting sexually aroused at having her on top of him in a skimpy bikini on with her breast pushed against him making them look even bigger than a D-cup, he hoped she couldn't feel his erection but he doubted that she wouldn't be able to feel it if she was on top of him. He suddenly found himself thinking about what bra size she was and when she pulled away slightly to catch her breath, he couldn't stop looking down at her breasts through her bikini top, just draped on top of his chest as she caught her breath. He wanted to rip her top off and grope her but he knew that it would be highly inappropriate and she wouldn't forgive him if he did it on the beach. She smiled knowing where and what he was looking at so suggestively, she had already realised that he was having an erection and decided she was going to tease him. She moved up his body closer to his face and hands and took his hand and placed it on her breast making his hand grope at her breast. She got a kick out of feeling his erection go stiffer. He felt like he was fire at the moment and couldn't believe she was letting/making him grope at her breast; if she didn't stop he was going to lose it soon. She watched him start to wither and she didn't care everyone could see what they were doing. She moved his hand to inside her bikini top and he bucked up against her, she made his hand curl around her breast and kissed him knowing what she was doing was about to make scream if she kept going else. "Please Gabby stop teasing me, I don't know what I will do if you keep going on" he said when she pulled away. She was glad her Dad wasn't here if she saw Steve with his hand in her shirt he would shoot Steve there and then...

....Russel's first reaction was to go to Steve's house and speak to his father, but Steve's father wasn't that interested where Steve was, he just told Russel that Steve was 23 now and that he could do what he wanted and when he wanted with whoever he wanted. Russel left straight after that. He went to his neighbour's house next to see if he had saw where they were heading. He told them that he saw Gabrielle get into a car with a boy and they said something about Sydney. He jumped in his car immediately after his neighbour told him this and headed off to Sydney.....

......"I like the beach" Gabrielle commented while she was lying in his arms, he got up and she held her arms up to him. He pulled her up and then swung her into his arms and started walking to the water. "What are you doing?" she asked

"You're going to get wet" he said just as they entered the water, Gabrielle squealed when she felt the cold water splash over her. She wrapped her legs around Steve's waist and started kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his hands up and down her back squeezing her ass and twirling her hair in his fingers. He held her hands as they walked out of the surf and back up the beach to where they things were, she sat down on the ground and dried herself off before turning on her side to face Steve, "I'll be back" he said walking off to get lunch

He came back 10 minutes later with sandwiches and bottles of water from the bakery across the street. He handed her her food and sat down next to her draping his arm causally across her shoulder. They spent most of the day at the beach, they decided they would drive back tomorrow morning because it was going to get too dark soon to drive back to Masonta. "You know we have been dating for a month now" Steve commented when they were walking around town. It was a hot day today so Gabrielle had only bothered to put her shorts back on when they left the beach and Steve couldn't help himself but look down at her breasts every five minutes. "Yeah I know; it only feels like a week" she said smiling at him. "And that is why I bought you this" he said handing her a little box, she opened and gasped when she saw the little diamond G pendant on the silver chain, "This must of cost a fortune" she said, "I really like you Gabby and I want you to have it" he said taking the necklace out of the box and outing it around her neck. "It looks great on you" he commented when he had it on her, she stared at him for a few seconds before flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, he stumbled a bit trying to steady them but soon was kissing her back eagerly.

"Where should we go for dinner?" she asked later that day when they had packed up everything and finished walking round the shops. Gabrielle looked around and the pointed to the little Mexican restaurant on the corner.....

......Russel didn't get to Sydney until dark after getting lost at one stage and the car running out of petrol. He had no idea where she would be but he knew she would either be in town her on the beach. He searched the beach first but there was barely anyone there so he decided to check town.....

...... "Crap" Gabrielle said when she saw her father out of the corner of her eye, luckily they were at the back of the restaurant, but he still might be able to pick her out. "What is wrong?" he asked, she cocked her head in the direction of her father and Steve immediately understood. "We can leave now if you want to" he said sympathetically

"No it's okay, I don't think he will find us" she replied "I am going into the bathroom, be back soon"

Steve called Gabrielle when her father had gone; she had been in the bathroom for 10 minutes and was sick of reading the things they stick on the door. "Let's finish up as quick as we can I don't want dad to catch us, he would shoot you", Steve laughed, he loved the way she would hate her father even though she loved him; just for him.

It took them awhile to get to Steve's car after they had to watch everywhere they walked and were walking constantly. They sat there for a few seconds after they were in the car, Gabrielle couldn't believe her father would follow her, she only didn't tell him because he told her she couldn't see him anymore after she kissed him. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it knowing what she was thinking about, she turned her head and smiled at him. She was falling in love with a guy her Dad didn't want her to see and she didn't know what to do. He stroked the side of her face brushing a tear away; his heart went out to her he knew it was hard for her but if he even tried to convince Russel he isn't bad; he would shoot him. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "Come on let's get back before your Dad gets back to your place" he said kissing her on the lips before he put they key in the ignition and drove off. It took them awhile to get back to Masonta and once they were there Steve didn't want to let Gabby go, they both knew that once she walked inside that house her father would watch her like a hawk until she got over him. "I don't want you to go" Steve said

"I don't want to go either" she said whipping a tear away, he unclipped his and Gabby's seatbelts and leaned over wedging Gabby between him and the car door. He leaned in and kissed her wrapping his hands behind her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body against his. He ran his hands down the front of her body when she started rubbing her fingers through his hair. He pushed a button to make the seat fall back, so he was lying on top of her. He balanced himself so his weight was on either side of her. She pulled his top off getting lost in the moment and ran her hands up and down his back. He took this as an okay to take her t-shirt of and although he had already seen her in her bikini top, he couldn't stop himself staring down at her breasts, watching them go up and down as she breathed in and out. He started kissing her neck and she shivered in anticipation. She was glad it was dark so nobody would know what they were doing inside Steve's car. She pulled his head back up to her mouth and started kissing him hungrily again, he moved his hands down her body again and back up to rest on her breasts. Their hands were all over each other and she was reluctant to pull away when she knew she had to be home soon. Steve helped her put her shirt back on and kissed her goodbye, before running after her when she had hopped out of the car and mashing his mouth against hers pushing her against his car. They spent the next ten minutes making out again before she really had to go or she wouldn't be home before her father.

Her brother stared at her when she walked in the door, she knew her father would be home any moment, so she tried to make herself look like she hadn't been out with Steve on the beach and make herself look like he had not just been on top of her kissing her. It was a long wait in silence before her father came home and by then the only things her brother had said to her were: "Where have you been?", "Were you with Steve?" and "Dad is going to kill you".

Her father stormed in at 2am in the morning and by then Gabrielle had been home for three hours and gone to bed, same as Ben, the house was quiet and Russel hated it. He was furious with Gabrielle, he knew she was an adult but he was still her father. He walked into her room where she was sound asleep, _probably from all the sex she has had today _He thought to himself, flicked on the switch but it didn't wake her up. So he went over to her bed and shook her until she did, she knew she was in heaps of trouble when she opened her eyes to an evil glare on her father's face.

"Hey Dad" she said innocently "Your home late"

"Where were you?" he asked already knowing the answer

"Do you want me to lie to you or to tell you the truth?" she asked

He thought long and hard not knowing if he really wanted her to tell him the truth or not but decided he did want to know whether she had been with Steve, which is what he was expecting or if she had just been out. "Truth" he said to her and she turned her head away so her Dad couldn't see her face. "I was with Steve" she confirmed "At the beach". "Did you have sex?" he asked sternly. "Gosh no Dad, how dumb do you think I am" she said. "Just asking, did you let him touch you?" he asked starting to interrogate her. "No" she lied to make her Father happy  
"Did you kiss him?" he asked. "Of course I did, how long are we going to play 20 questions" she asked rhetorically. "Fine, but you are grounded for a month, I am confiscating your phone and you may never kiss, hug, talk or date Steve Taylor again, you are forbidden to see him, now go back to sleep" he said. He turned the lights off and shut the door, she started to cry after he was gone, she was devastated that she couldn't see him anymore; they both knew this was coming but she wasn't prepared for this. She cried herself to sleep and didn't wake up until late in the morning, when her computer went off. _Ah the computer _she thought to herself, the one piece of technology he forgot to take away. Her heart soared when she saw it was from Steve, she clicked on it making sure her door was locked first. It said:

_To Dear Gabby _

_I already miss you so much, I need to see you, I can't live without you, you need to find some way of sneaking out or getting your dad out so I can see you.  
Please I miss you so much  
Steve xoxoxoxoxo_

She wanted to cry when she read it she immediately replied:

_I don't know how to, Dad watches me like a hawk, he doesn't trust me anymore. I miss you too and I want to see you but the only time my Dad won't be for the next 2 weeks. He won't be gone until 16__th__ of March on a Tuesday. But he will only be gone for 3 hours.  
Gabby xxxx_

He was excited to see she had replied and immediately looked at it and replied straight away:

_I will take my chance if it means spending time with you. What time is he going?  
Steve 3 _

She replied:

_6:30pm on Tuesday, you're so sweet, got to go now.  
Love you lots Gabby_

He then replied

_Perfect, we can have dinner together, can't wait to see you,  
love you lots too Steve_

It was an agonising wait until Tuesday the 16th of March for both of them, but they were glad they were going to be able to see each other again. Her father gave Ben $50.00 to tell him if she had Steve over and to watch her like a hawk. So after her Father left she told him she wanted to have Steve over and she would give him $80.00 dollars to keep quiet about her having him over. She opened the door and he slammed her into the nearest wall, pushing his body against hers. Shoving his tongue into her mouth searching out hers, exploring her mouth. "I have missed you so much" he murmured huskily between kisses.

Ben walked out to find them now on the couch with Steve on top of her "Get a room you to" he said "You're so gross". "Get over yourself Ben" she replied.

Steve put his hands on her thighs and moved his hands up slowly underneath the skirt she had worn. She trembled against his touch and he felt himself getting more and more turned on, he had missed her so much over the past 2 weeks and here he was now making out with her on the couch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her tighter moving his hands all over her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, leaving one hand there and moving the other down his back, tugging at his shirt. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt and started kissing her face and neck, she turned her head when he tried to kiss her, "What's wrong?" he asked, "Nothing...just...catching my breath" she replied. He picked her up and took her to her room, placing her on her bed. He got on top of her straddling her. He placed his hands on her hips and moved them under her shirt feeling the electricity between her fingers and skin underneath her top.

She shivered at the feeling he gave her and felt like she was on top of the world, she was the queen. She squeezed his arm reassuringly when he stopped realising she was thinking about something.

After an hour he stopped and got off her, they hadn't meant to spend so long making out but they didn't mind they still had two hours left before Russel came home. He sat up and she curled up against him. He just wanted to hold her at the moment nothing else, they both knew after this it would be another month or so until they would see each other again.

"Come on" she said getting up and taking his hand in hers, leading him over to the kitchen and getting out the dinner she already prepared before. He started kissing her on the neck and she became completely lost, he knew her breathing was becoming shallower and mouth back up to hers, backing her into the cupboard, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back eagerly. "Dinner can wait" she whispered in his ear, he smiled at her and went back to kissing her pushing his body against hers, put his hands on the small of her back hugging her tighter. They got round to do 20 minutes later but they decided eating was overrated and went back to the couch this time with Gabrielle on top of him, they couldn't get enough of each other. She opened his shirt smothering his face and chest with kisses. He undid the buttons on her shirt again kissing the exposed skin as he went, having the same thoughts he had when they were at the beach when he got to her breasts. He kissed the swell of breast coming out at the top and moved down slowly until he had finished and took her shirt off. He brought his hands behind her running them down her back to the back of her thighs moving them up under her skirt. She thrust her breasts in his face when he did this and there was an instant reaction and she definitely felt by the smile she had on her face.

Just then her father walked in the door to the sight of Gabrielle and Steve without shirts on, making out on the couch.

"Oh...Crap, this is not goog" she said


End file.
